


The End of an Era

by kingmika



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, THIS ISNT GONNA BE TOTALLY SERIOUS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingmika/pseuds/kingmika
Summary: so ryuseitai is good and i love them so muhc?? theyre godo???? anyways this is serious and kinda sad also i still cant write serious summaries





	

Chiaki burst excitedly into his practice room and was met with a what he would consider a beautiful sight - Kanata sitting down and ‘watching’ over the first years who were trying to talk Midori out of suicide for the third time that hour. Tetora gave him a list of reasons to stay alive, like the fact that he had never dated, but all it did was make Midori even more upset. Shinobu quickly tried to fix it by saying that Midori could see more of the things he loved (i.e. Ryuseitai) but Midori just grunted and expressed how awful Chiaki was and how he hated being an idol.

Kanata was happily ‘overlooking’ the boys, but in reality he was napping with that weird smile on his face. Chiaki smiled brighter, enjoying his life better than ever. He went up and pat Midori on the back. “Ha ha ha! Just drink some water and that depression will be cured instantly!” Midori muttered something about how ‘awful Chiaki was’ and how he wishes ’someone would just kill him already’. Chiaki smiled down at the boy, and breathed in a large gulp of air.

“Today’s the day Kanata and I graduate! From now on, Ryuseitai will be left in your care, Ryusei Black. Or should I say, Ryusei Red?” Tetora sniffed back a few tears, trying not to show how upset he truly was. His face was red, and he could barely get a word out. Shinobu, on the other hand, was a bawling mess. He had grown fond of the unit and considered them a family now. Midori was the most torn up. He had a nice friendship blooming with Kanata and he hated to admit it - but Chiaki was growing on him. All the times with the basketball club were now over, and it made him sad.

It was all over for the five boys. No more ‘stupid’ catchphrases, no more ‘awful’ outfits, it was the end. Chiaki put on his best smile, but even his smile was about to break. “We’ve all had some great times together, as a unit, as friends, as a family even. But unfortunately, it’s time for us third years to move on.” Chiaki let a few tears as it seemed like his world was crashing down around him. He had gotten so much from these boys. He finally got to live out his dreams of a true hero show, he was essentially over his depression, and he felt at home with the unit.

He finally broke down, hugging Shinobu and Tetora who saw he wasn’t going to be able to finish his speech he had probably practiced so hard to say. Even Midori got up to hug him while Kanata slept peacefully. They left the boy alone, not wanting to see his reactions to everyone being upset. Chiaki heard a few sniffs that sounded unrecognizable, realizing that it came from the tallest of his first years.

“I. . . I don’t want you guys to leave us. I don’t want you to leave me. You may be irritating, but you still made me happy.” Midori let a few more tears roll down his face before continuing. “All of you did. I know I’m always a downer and depressing to be around, but you gave me a reason to stay alive, to look forward to the next day, to not hate the world as much as I used to.” By now, everyone was a mess of sobs and emotions that had never surfaced before. They all knew the day was coming, but why did it hurt so much even with all the mental preparation?

Chiaki took it upon himself to calm down first. “Come on guys, heroes should never feel sad! And just think, we’ll meet again! It’s just, good bye until a later date.” He began muttering quietly to himself until he heard Kanata shifting from his position on the floor. Everyone hurried to fix their faces before the blue haired man was fully awake. Their plan nearly worked, but Shinobu was so distraught he couldn’t fully clean himself up in time. Stretching and yawning, Kanata slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room. Kanata wakes up and kills everyone except Midori to make him suffer the end.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS STARTED OUT SERIOUS TO MAKE MY FRIEND SAD but then i gave up writing and made kanata kill them (: except midori,,,, he s uff er s.. ALSO PS MAX IM NOT CHANGING THE NAME TO DOGGIE


End file.
